We will produce and present an exhibit for the USA Science & Engineering Festival, 2020. The Festival will be held in Washington, D.C. in April 2020 at the Walter E. Washington Convention Center. Our exhibit will display some of the award-winning STEM education Digital media that we have produced with funding from the NIH through the Science Education Partnership Award (R25 SEPA), program. The exhibit is designed in a manner that will allow users to ?take it home in their pocket,? in that the interactive media that they experience can be downloaded for free to iOS/Android devices. Using a museum grade, digital touch-screen interface, visitors will interact in a question/answer scenario with Charles Darwin. This exhibit creates an opportunity for visitors to pose any of 199 common questions to Charles Darwin, who answers (through video-tape of an actor) with commentary drawn from Darwin?s own words and writings. Where Darwin can?t answer a question, because he died nearly 140 years ago, modern experts provide answers and additional commentary. This floor exhibit will also highlight other interactive apps and digital media that we have produced with SEPA support including an interactive game on the immune system, as well as apps on sports related concussion, the need for sleep, broken bones and pediatric organ transplantation. Visitors will be able to play the games on ?booth iPads?, which will be mirrored on a flat-screen TV so that other visitors can observe their game-play. The apps/games highlighted are available for download for iOS/Android devices from iTunes/Amazon/Google Play. The app and educational/health literacy resources on exhibit are all award-winning STEM Ed digital media that we have evaluated. Reports on selective studies are available in peer reviewed scholarly publications. Our team of presenters will help patrons appreciate the fun and learning potential of the material and will also facilitate downloads onto personal devises. The resources have aligned curriculum that is available for free from our website (https://www.thepartnershipineducation.com). These digital resources are suitable for 3rd/4th grade to adult.